Modified oligonucleotides including at least one 2′-C-Bridged Bicyclic Nucleotide can provide advantages in potency, efficiency of delivery, target specificity, stability, and/or toxicity. Accordingly, methods for efficiently synthesizing 2′-C-Bridged Bicyclic Nucleotides for incorporation into such oligonucleotides are needed.